


Captain Sweetpea

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Riverdale, Riverdale High School, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, serpents, sweetpea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: Jughead couldn’t help but watch her as she walked away, her gait confident as her ponytail swung behind her. It was rare that Veronica ever wore her hair up, but when she did, she was just as lovely as always.Jughead looked over to see Sweetpea watching her as well.“The fair? You’re going to the Riverdale fair with her?” Jughead asked, sounding much more disgusted than he’d planned.But the thought of Veronica spending even more time with Sweetpea than she already had been ever since Southside High was shut down, was making him feel an intense level of jealousy that he had never expected to feel. And it pissed him off.





	Captain Sweetpea

Jug leaned against his motorcycle, his arms crossed over his chest, his usual scowl in place as he heard Veronica’s cheery laugh from across the parking lot.

He didn’t know what Sweetpea had said to the Princess of the Northside to elicit her chorus of giggles, but he didn’t like it. Not one bit.

Jughead had been waiting for nearly 15 minutes for Sweetpea to wrap up his conversation with Veronica lodge so that they could be on their way to their Serpent meeting at the Whyt Wyrm, and he was getting impatient.

Finally, he approached.

“Hey, SP, we have shit to do. Think you can speed this up?” Jughead asked, unable to hide his annoyance.

Sweetpea smirked at his friend and fellow gang member.

“And don’t you have some kind of cheerleading vixen thing to go do?” Jughead asked as he glared at Veronica.

But Veronica gave him the same smirk as Sweetpea before she turned to give the leather clad Serpent a wink.

“See you tomorrow morning at the fair, Sweets. Bye, Jughead.” Veronica said before heading off towards the Riverdale High School gymnasium for her Rivervixen practice.

Jughead couldn’t help but watch her as she walked away, her gait confident as her ponytail swung behind her. It was rare that Veronica ever wore her hair up, but when she did, she was just as lovely as always.

Jughead looked over to see Sweetpea watching her as well.

“The fair? You’re going to the Riverdale fair with her?” Jughead asked, sounding much more disgusted than he’d planned.

But the thought of Veronica spending even more time with Sweetpea than she already had been ever since Southside High was shut down, was making him feel an intense level of jealousy that he had never expected to feel. And it pissed him off.

“No, I’m working security at the fair tomorrow and she’s supposed to be running the candy apple booth.” Sweetpea said as he gave Jughead a wide grin.

“But I wish I could ask her out. She’s sexy as fuck.” Sweetpea said with a chuckle.

Jughead frowned.

“Why can’t you ask her out?” He asked, confused.

Typically, whenever Sweetpea wanted something, he went for it at full force. Nothing ever stopped him.

“Loyalty.” Sweetpea replied as he began to put on his leather riding gloves before climbing onto his motorcycle.

Jughead was still beyond perplexed. He had no idea what Sweetpea was getting at.

“Care to elaborate?” Jughead asked, irritated at Sweetpea’s cageyness.

Sweetpea looked at Jughead, still smiling that sly grin.

“I can’t ask her out because you’re crazy about her, and I wouldn’t dream of trying to make a move knowing how you feel about Princess Lodge.”

Jughead’s eyes widened as he swallowed hard. Had he really been so transparent? So obvious?

“And don’t try to deny it either. I’ve never seen you as edgy as you get when she’s around. You’re in love with that girl and you won’t even tell her. What a damn shame, Jughead Jones.”

Jughead didn’t even have time to say anything before Sweetpea put on his helmet and sped away out of the school parking lot.

He didn’t want to admit that Sweetpea might have been right. But the truth was, he had been completely right.

Jughead was in love with Veronica Lodge. Ever since they had kissed under the mistletoe at Archie’s Christmas party. She had insisted on it when they had both been standing in the doorway of Archie’s kitchen right smack under the ball of green leaves with the white flower buds.

“Oh my God, Jughead! We are under the mistletoe. I know that your dark side laments Christmas traditions, especially ones that involve kissing. But I also know how superstitious you are.”

She had been right, and Jughead couldn’t help but feel incredibly nervous all of a sudden.

So he said nothing as he faced Veronica, and she took his face in her soft, delicate hands. She had pressed her lips to his, and the jolt of electricity he felt had been immediate. He found himself gripping her waist, pulling her closer as she grabbed onto his shoulders.

He hadn’t known how long the kiss had lasted but they’d suddenly heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

It had been Sweetpea.

“Everyone is watching you two.” He’d said with a deep laugh.

Veronica had pulled away before smoothing out her party dress and her hair, her cheeks flushed as she attempted to collect herself.

Jughead had just stood there, not knowing what to do or what to say. The kiss had been the most incredible thing he’d ever felt, and he knew in that moment that he wanted nothing more than to kiss Veronica Lodge for the rest of his life.

But he’d been so caught off guard by his newfound feelings for the raven haired beauty that he’d left the party abruptly and proceeded to avoid Veronica Lodge as much as possible from there on out. He didn’t feel like he was good enough for her, and he couldn’t allow himself to think she could ever want him for anything more than a Christmas kiss under the mistletoe.

—

Once Jughead arrived at the Whyt Wyrm, he made a beeline for the back of the bar where Sweetpea was hanging out playing darts with Fangs and Toni.

“Do you think she knows?” Jughead asked him, desperately.

His heart slammed against his chest, not having been able to get the thought out of his mind during the whole ride over to the grungy Serpent hangout.

Sweetpea smiled knowingly at Jughead.

“No, not at all. But she needs to know. So…I’ve been flirting with her, not just because she’s hot, but because I knew you would eventually get so riled up from jealousy that you might actually get some balls and tell her how you feel.”

Out of nowhere, all the times Jughead saw Sweetpea and Veronica talking, laughing and flirting came flooding back to him. Every time he had seen Veronica smile at Sweetpea, had given Sweetpea that look that made her so irresistible, Jughead had felt enraged with envy and resentment. It had been torture. The jealously had been like a brick in his stomach, weighing him down and making him feel heavy with misery.

“So…she’s not interested in you?” Jughead asked, desperate for clarification.

Sweetpea shook his head, chuckling.

“I think she tried to be, because she thinks you don’t like her and she’s been trying to get over you. But she told me today, right before you walked over, how she felt about you. But that she was giving up on hoping you could love her back.”

Jughead felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. The last thing he wanted was for Veronica to be hurt, and for him to be the reason why.

Sweetpea suddenly got a serious look on his face as he put a hand on Jughead’s shoulder.

“Go find her, Jug. Tell her how you feel. Because if you don’t…well…I will fight tooth and nail to get you out of her mind. She’s amazing, and I would take her for myself if I thought I had a chance to.”

Jughead said nothing, only nodded.

“Tell my dad I wasn’t able to stay for the meeting.” He said as he grabbed his bike helmet off of the bar and headed out to the parking lot of the Whyt Wyrm.

He felt grateful for a friend like Sweetpea, who had been selfless in getting Jughead to see the light and to stop hiding from his chance to have something special with the girl he couldn’t stop thinking about.

Loving Veronica Lodge had been the toughest thing he had ever dealt with in his whole life, but he knew, in just a few short minutes, loving her was going to get a whole lot easier…and sweeter.

The End.


End file.
